


Thank you, my love

by ReiraInu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, IM STILL IN PAIN, M/M, Ray's call at the end of Day 10, V Route Spoilers, but w/ my take on MC's reactions, just pain, no happy ending, someone plz save this boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiraInu/pseuds/ReiraInu
Summary: “It doesn’t matter if you forget about me...I want you to be happy no matter what.”Ray's call at the end of day 10 in Another Story, but with the addition of MC's perspective*DIRECT SPOILERS FROM ANOTHER STORY*





	Thank you, my love

**Author's Note:**

> I am still in pain over this, so I just had to do it. This is my way of venting my pain ; - ;  
> Sorry it isn't much new content as most of it is just dialogue from the call but I hope it's ok ^ ^;  
> Also I used MC as it's easier for me to write with a name in place, but feel free to mentally insert your own name.

As MC signed out of the chat room, heart heavy after their chat with Rika. Their phone screen lit up and began to ring. The Mint Eye logo popped up, with the hacker’s name below, and their heart began to ache. MC wanted to help Ray so badly. The boy deserved so much more that what was being given to him. He was just another innocent on Rika’s long list victims. The possibility of saving Ray was rapidly declining. Before the call timer ran out, MC accepted his call. 

“Thank god… It’s working.” Ray’s voice resounded through the phone’s speakers. 

With a bittersweet smile, MC pressed their phone up against their ear as they listened to the hacker. 

“The weather’s so nice today… So I wanted to talk to you.” 

His voice was soothing, mimicking gentle waves along a shore. They allowed themself to relax and focus on Ray. 

MC contemplated their words before speaking, “Ray you sound...calm.” 

“Do I? I have something very important to tell you today… Perhaps that’s why. I didn’t realize it.” he murmured, “But I feel so nervous...to say it… Phew…”

MC silently urged Ray to continue, listening to his every word.

“Uh… Listen, I…to be honest…” Ray began, “MC, when you were in that room...those days were the happiest moments in my life.”

The grip on their phone tightened, heart constricting at the sound of Ray’s sincere words. Those few words were a double edged sword to MC. 

The disciple continued, “That’s the only memory that sparkles so pure with not a spot of betrayal. That moment is the shiniest moment in me.” 

MC’s mouth opened, words on the tip of their tongue that just wouldn’t come out. 

“I will never forget how you trusted and waited for me… All those times, your voice…” his own voice began to tremble, “...I really wanted to tell you that.” 

Their eyes began to get misty and surroundings blurry, but MC forced his name through their lips, “...Ray.”

“...I miss you so much…” he whispered through the phone.

MC wanted nothing more that to repeat those words back at Ray, in hopes he would understand how much they cared for him. They could almost picture the pained expression on his face.

“I said this a lot of times, didn’t I? I miss you so much, so these words would just come out when I open my mouth…” the hacker paused, “But in the end, we couldn’t see each other…”

‘I wanted to see you again’, thought MC, unable to voice their internal dialogue.

“The last time we met...was when I introduced my savior to you, wasn’t it?” Ray began to reminisce on their past meeting, “It’s been only a few days since that happened… But it feels like years have passed.”

‘I wish you didn’t leave me with her’, MC replied within their mind.

“Now I’ll never get to see you, will I? It’s all my fault… I’ve done wrong…” the disciple cried. 

‘You’ve done nothing wrong! It wasn’t your fault!’ they silently pleaded, wishing they could embrace the poor hacker. 

“I dreamed of living happily ever after at that place…” he remembered, “I thought that day will come if I work a little harder… But it seems I didn’t even deserve that dream.”

The pain MC felt from Ray’s words had them clutching at the place their heart rested. Someone like him shouldn't have to feel undeserving of a happy ending.

“Thought it was very brief, I even imagined going on a date with somebody I love.” Ray confessed, “Holding hands so tenderly, giving warm hugs, and make lovely kisses… Something like that…”

MC swore their heart stopped at his words. They immediately remembered their walk in the garden with Ray during their time at Mint Eye. The image of that fiery flower glowed brightly in their mind. 

“They’re dreams too big for me, right?” the hacker painfully remarked, “You...were too good for me. You were a person...too good for me.” 

He was so far away. They couldn’t reach out to him. 

“Thank you for staying with me, though very briefly.” he said, his voice beginning to shake. 

MC couldn’t hold back their emotions as tears began to slide down their cheeks.

“I wanted to see you...for the last time… I think now I even made you hear how pathetic I am.” 

These words were like a splash of cold water to MC. Last time? What did he mean by that? No. He couldn’t. This couldn’t be good b-

“But still...thank you for bearing with me all this time, MC.” 

MC furiously wiped at their wet eyes. They had to get through to him!

“Ray, please…! Wait!” MC pleaded, but it was in vain.

“I won’t ask you to please remember me…” he promised, ”It doesn’t matter if you forget about me… I want you to be happy no matter what.”

There was no way possible that they could forget him. Tears continued to cascade down MC’s face, as they tried to keep in the sobs that wracked their body.

“You need to be happy… You must, MC…“ Ray whispered.

“My first and last love.”

MC’s heart shattered as he ended the call.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy I got a good end, but I wanted so save Ray so badly ; A ;  
> Anyways, forgive me for any mistakes I may have overlooked, feel free to let me know if you find any  
> The MC was mostly based on my own reaction to the call.  
> Forgive me for the angst


End file.
